


Boy With the Broken Heart

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lance listens to angsty music, Langst, M/M, and disassociates and shit, he's a mess, klance, let my son be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Keith stumbles across Lance lying in the middle of one of the abandoned castle halls, listening to music. He lays down beside him, wondering at Lance's broken heart.





	Boy With the Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Have another random one shot.
> 
> Inspired by a random text post on Tumblr about Lance listening to angsty music and it confusing Pidge who wonders if Lance is okay. Except this time it's Keith who finds him.
> 
> Found it:  
> https://ynngaa.tumblr.com/post/157835297911/i-think-part-of-the-reason-why-lance-is-the-most

Lance doesn’t hear the footsteps over the music and startles when Keith’s shadow slants across him. He blinks rapidly, staring up at Keith, the music still lilting in his ears. Neither of them say anything and eventually Keith sits down. He watches Lance for a moment before lying on the floor beside him in the opposite direction, their heads close together. Lance frowns as Keith taps at one of his ears, looking at Lance expectantly. 

Carefully Lance removes one of the wireless Altean earbuds Hunk and Pidge have modified to be compatible with their phones. He waits for whatever it is he’s going to say but instead Keith plucks the earbud from his fingers. He puts it in his ear, turning to stare up and the ceiling and just listens. 

_ My boy builds coffins and I think it’s a shame… _

Lance watches him suspiciously, a furrow between his eyebrows but Keith continues to ignore him, just listening to the music. Eventually Lance turns away, going back to tracing patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. Forming words to ask what’s going on will take more energy than he has at the moment so he doesn’t bother, just accepting that it’s happening. 

As the song fades Lance can hear his heartbeat in the silence before another one starts. He peeks at Keith from the corner of his eye but he doesn’t move, seemingly content to lay there beside him in the silence. 

Giving up on being suspicious Lance closes his eyes, accepting that for whatever reason Keith is here. And he really doesn’t mind. 

~

They listen to music for hours, one sad song rolling into another, Lance skipping the songs he doesn’t want to listen to and replaying others as if Keith isn’t there. He closes his eyes, letting his mind wander, drifting away from the fear and anxiety and weight on his shoulders, losing himself to the music and just letting go the only way he knows how. 

As if sensing the shift Keith slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at him. Lance’s expression is relaxed, the lines of his body melting into the floor, the phone cradled loosely to his chest. His mouth is soft and pink, lips slightly parted and if it weren’t for the periodic skip over certain songs, Keith would think Lance was sleeping. 

It strikes him as odd that someone as exuberant and boisterous as Lance would listen to music that’s soft and forlorn, distant and heartbroken. And that there’s so much of it. What doesn’t fit Lance skips and Keith knows he’s choosing them deliberately. He just doesn’t know why. It doesn’t fit.

Keith compares the Lance lying next to him to the one he knows, seeing all the tension Lance usually carries in his body, only seeing it now that it’s melted away. He’d never noticed how tightly Lance held himself day to day, that the nonchalance he wears so easily could possibly be anything other than sincere.

Keith wonders at the secrets in Lance’s heart, at the things he doesn’t say and remembers everyone has their heartbreak, everyone has their trauma. With all of Lance’s optimism Keith had forgotten that. Maybe Lance is just as broken as the rest of them. He’s just better at hiding it. 

Keith reaches up, fingers toying with the very ends of Lance’s hair where it arcs towards the floor, soft and tickling at his hands. 

Lance opens his eyes, turning to look at him and he’s so sad. When he sees Keith staring he doesn’t flinch back, just holds his gaze, expression open and honest for once, letting Keith see, letting him search for just a moment before turning away again. 

_ I’m sorry,  _ Keith mouths, still staring at Lance’s profile.  _ For everything that ever broke your heart.  _

He spins the ends of Lance’s hair between his fingers.

_ And for being stupid enough to think you weren’t hurting too. _

Lance’s expression pinches slightly as if he can hear him and Keith turns back to the ceiling, fingers still tangled in soft hair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think after this Keith goes out of his way to know Lance and find things that make him happy.


End file.
